my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Patterson
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} There's a reason why Nina Patterson 'is a snappy girl, who isn't afraid to say anything. As the typical mean girl, she loves to ruin people's lives, from what you can tell. That was the thing about Nina, she never liked to get her hands dirty ''unless she had to. Or the job was just best done herself. However, Nina still has feelings but cares too much to maintain her status at school. In her mind, people should be grateful for being seen with her because it was pretty much like being seen with the Kim Kardashian of their generation. If Nina was giving someone time, that meant they had to be worth it somehow, which inevitably boosted their popularity credit. Classmates describe her as “a spoiled sociopath with no impulse control.” So, not exactly someone you want to be frenemies with. This also means she's right at the top of East High's social hierarchy; it's her way or the highway. Nina uses every devious tactic — manipulation, deception, threats — to get what she wants. But at the cusp of Sharpay Evans, trying to maintain this narrow viewpoint is driving her mad, and it’s definitely driving her friends away. Nina describes herself as "pre-famous" and records nearly every second of her life for YouTube posterity. Her decisions are driven by hate and competition with other students whether it involves her relationship with friends, family or herself. Nina is cruel and self-centered and admits to not having the desire to hang out with anyone who is not popular. In her own words, everyone looks up to her and she looks down on everyone else. She always wants something bigger and better, and he wants everyone around her to love her. She's blackmailed her peers, her teachers, her advisors and really anyone who has a lot of money or secrets to hide. For Nina, it’s not about the cash. It's about the power and control she has over others which she needs in order to never claim the role of the victim’s she humiliates on a regular basis. Nina's not in favor of collecting a wide group of friends. She prefers loyal followers or those less fortunate to act as her minions. Many recognize her as the strawberry blonde spitfire who won’t hesitate to out people the first chance she gets. Girls like Nina are rich and spoiled and expected to marry billionaires without ever suffering the consequences of their actions. While, that may be true to some extent, Nina's ability to act as the queen puppet master comes from her near to flawless ability to manipulate people. Nina's parents have capitalized on her beauty for most of her young adult life and as a result, it’s one of the very few things that matter to Nina. Nina was able to bug everyone, including teachers and town officials. She had an entire private room set up in her mansion with monitors on everyone. And Nina, she had front row seats to the whole thing. Nina is the bitch you shouldn't cross. '''Physical Appearance Being the typical mean girl, Nina Patterson has a very beautiful face complimented with lush pouty lips, chocolate brown eyes and a slim long neck. She has a pale rosy complexion and long, wavy strawberry blonde hair. Nina is tall at approx. 5'8". For her wardrobe, Nina always likes to look absolutely flawless. Her style is girly with a bit of an edge. She loves wearing dresses and blouses with pumps or pretty wedges, and many of these pieces feature floral prints and shades of pink. But like her personality, her wardrobe isn't strictly sweet. Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Despite looking nice and gorgeous, Nina Patterson is first introduced as a typical mean girl; quick to pass judgment, and insult and even bully other people. Nina's most prominent traits are her sharp wit, high cunning and intelligence. She's got a wicked wit and can be extremely cunning in executing her plans. She views her bitchy behavior as honesty and sees nothing wrong with it. She is proud of being the top bitch. Cruel and conniving, she insisted on making the protagonist's life hell. In short: her life was a stereotype. She sits atop the East High throne and nobody else matters unless they could benefit her in some way, shape, or form. However, she is so much more than just a complete snob. Nina is ruthless, cunning, manipulative, domineering, and, as thoughtfully pointed out, powerful. She is deceptive and pompous with no respect for anyone at school or life in general; she is even narcissistic enough to humiliate anyone that is better than her at things she's good at. }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Nina is power-hungry, which means East High is ruled by any means, revealing that her only desire is to become Queen Bee, prepared to get rid of anyone necessary in anyway she can for her quest for power, making her amongst a complex antagonist. It is unclear as to her precise motivation, if it is simple power lust, or if she genuinely craves respect and recognition, which she professes to being denied as a child under the burden of her parents. Nina is also verbally abusive and constantly torments other students with precise and cutting words and sometimes for no reason. Her most powerful trait is quite possibly her vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble and manipulate. She's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire campus without fail, even Sharpay Evans, whom Nina holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout her success. While as cold of a tactician she is, Nina is still a person with feelings. Role in Series ''Pilot It didn’t take long for Nina to figure out which cyber-tech genius managed to take down the website Nina had set up to disparage Sharpay Evans and her good name and once she pinpointed who it was, she vowed she'd have her revenge. Maybe Ryan Evans didn't realize that he'd involuntarily entered a war he had no desire to be in, but the point was that he’d become involved now, whether he liked it or not. ''By inadvertently choosing a side (the wrong side, of course), Ryan had become just another target of Nina's, unfortunately for him. Fortunately for her, however, because there was nothing Nina enjoyed more than a game of manipulation and torture. When she managed to catch up with Ryan, Nina wore a look of pure anger and it was clear she was out for blood. "Hey, faggot!" Nina spoke up, loud enough for anyone around them to hear her. The more witnesses, the better, in her mind. She didn't particularly care if people saw her being a bitch — that was already her known reputation. However, more onlookers meant stronger humiliation for him. "I know you're the one who took down the website and you're either going to put it back up right this instant or so help me God, I will ruin you. It's your choice and I suggest you choose wisely." Nina warned. "And you..." Nina said, her head tilting towards Kelsi Nielson as she spoke. "Don't pretend your lesbo self wouldn't enjoy the sight of me being gagged for another reason." Of course, she was implying that Kelsi had a big fat lesbian crush on her, which probably wasn't true, but she'd never pass up an opportunity to throw that personality flaw in Kelsi's face. "News flash, Nina. I don't." Kelsi said. "Look, I know you fell good saying that being seen around you is like some celebrity moment but for me you could be nothing and that's fine. So you either sit down and shut up. Or, move on." Ryan added. Now Ryan really glared at her, his palms mimicking her own as they were placed flat against the table. "You're not pretending to be my friend because Hell would freeze over before I ever let that happen, you will just be sitting at a damn table." Ryan snarled. "Um, it is a celebrity moment, don't lie." Nina said. In Nina's mind, people should be grateful for being seen with her because it was pretty much like being seen with the Kim Kardashian of their generation. If Nina was giving someone time, that meant they had to be worth it somehow, which inevitably boosted their popularity credit. Of course, it was just like someone like Ryan Evans not to care about his popularity (even if she knew he was lying because what high schooler didn't care about popularity?). When Ryan got up the courage to tell Nina to shut up, Nina's brow furrowed, displaying a fine crease between them. Now she was going to have to yell at him ''extra hard for causing a wrinkle in her perfectly taut skin''. "And do you really think I give any care to the fact you are stooping as low as taking name for a seat in the school cafeteria?" Ryan asked tilting his head. Ryan knew that all he was doing was testing Nina's patience and that flame in her could very well burn him at any moment but he'd been in too feisty of a mood to give up. "Sorry, Nina but I'm not moving and as far as I'm concerned you can sit across from me. Unless you're scared of some sort of fall from your over hyped social ladder you stand on." Ryan said once again. "It's not a damn table, first of all. It's my table and I'm the only one who gets to say who does or doesn't sit here. So how about you shut up and get the hell out of my seat or you can move on." Nina growled maliciously. To emphasize her point, Nina reached out and grabbed the fedora he usually wore, tossing it as far as she could throw it so that it landed close to the other side of the cafeteria. "Go fetch, boy." Nina said snidely. "You should." Nina responded. The fact that the freaks and geeks of this school were suddenly trying to rise up against her was really starting to piss her the fuck off. Since when did any of them have balls? "Sit at the same table as you? Please. Like I'd let you be seen with the likes of me." A laugh followed her comment and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Unless you have information that's worth my while, I wouldn't dare chance bringing you up in social ranks by pretending to be your friend." Nina snarled. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Sharpay exclaimed, a shiver running down her spine at the sudden cold temperature down her chest. "What the hell is your problem, bitch?" Sharpay hollered. The pristine blonde stood, shoving Nina back. "It's just a freaking seat." Sharpay yelled. "What? I gave you a fair warning, god." Nina said, as if Sharpay was the one being dramatic here. Of course, Nina's entire demeanor changed as soon as Sharpay dared to lay a hand on her. "You did not just touch me. Oh, you're going to fucking pay for that." Nina warned her. She took a few calculated steps towards her until she was towering above Sharpay like a lioness gazing down at her prey. Sharpay's eyebrows rose, biting back a smirk of accomplishment. It was a first for her, completely ignoring Nina's demands (which she usually complied to out of fear; or she avoided the redhead altogether). But this time, she just couldn't be bothered. It was just a seat, after all, and Sharpay didn't feel like moving. "Say it a little louder, they couldn't hear you all the way in Taiwan. Not that you know where that is." She said, shrugging, taking another bite of her candy. It'd been a rough few days, the least she could do is entertain herself by making Nina blow a gasket in that prissy head of hers. "I know where Taiwan is, you skank." Nina spat out venomously. Although people thought she was an airhead, she wasn't a complete dolt. If she was, would she had been able to come up with half of the schemes she did? Probably not. It took brains, wits, and cunningness to be able to do half of the shit she did. "But since you feel like being such a motherfucking pain in my ass." Nina paused, popping off the cap of her smoothie. "I'm going to make this clear for you. You've got three seconds to get your nasty ass out of my seat or you’ll be wearing strawberry banana smoothie for the remainder of your day. One... Two..." As she spoke, she held out the smoothie closer to Sharpay, tipping it so that it began to spill down the back of the girl's shirt. "Oops. I guess that's three." Nina said snidely. When the container was empty, she let it drop to the floor and she turned on her four-inch heels, stomping away from the blonde girl, knowing that was a job well done. ''The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game The soft expression on his face changed instantly as she started talking about Gabriella again. "Nina... she's my girlfriend. Maybe keep those remarks to yourself?" Troy asked respectfully. ''Of course he was going to be protective of her; it would be the same for literally 97% of East High. Troy knew the redhead already knew he was going to get beyond frustrated. "Gabriella is happy with me... that's that. I'm asking you to respect that. Maybe you can go find someone else?" He asked. He was just going to deny all of Nina's offers as much as he could. Whilst he may have been sweet to everyone and may have gave everyone a chance, he wasn't willing going to associate with someone who just spoke horribly of his friends. He was far too loyal for that. "Look, Nina. As much as I am flattered every time you ask me out, I have no free time so no other days work. I'm either hanging out with my friends, or doing my homework and studying for tests, so like I said... you can ask to invite another guy out." Troy suggested. Nina's brows furrowed with anger. He just knew to keep his mouth shut about the vixen girl, knowing that Nina could go on and on to get under his skin. There was no point in giving her attention when he knew his friend. Troy completely ignored her first question regarding his happiness, tilting his head to look at her. "It's complicated. Like I said... she's happy. Are we done here?" Troy asked. "We're done when I say we're done." Nina said. The was the general rule with Nina. What she said goes and anyone without a death wish would know better than disrespecting that very simple rule. "You know, I can't help but wonder how your good girlfriend Gabriella would feel about those feelings you're so clearly harboring for the new kid. I imagine she'd be crushed to find out that you'd choose Brett over her in a heartbeat." Nina chuckled. And, of course, Nina intended on making it very clear the first chance she got. Gabriella was her next target, after all, and there was no better way to break a girl than to go right for her heart. It would come in handy later, if she ever needed to exact revenge against Troy. Though, he probably would already be in enough pain considering what Nina and Weston had in store for his girlfriend. "What's there to like, Troy?" Nina asked, her nose practically turning up in the air. "She's boring, ordinary, and such a fucking drab. At least this time around you've managed to find a girl who knows how to have some fun. Looks like you learned a couple of things from our time together, handsome." Nina commented. A wink followed shortly after. "Nina, has it ever occurred to you in your whole life that people have feelings and when you hurt them, it's bad?" Troy asked, cocking a brow, face hard. Nina blinked a few times but said nothing. "I know that people have feelings but sometimes they are just too touchy." Nina spoke, rolling her eyes. A pout rested on her pink glossed lips as she stared at the jock like a defiant child. Nina turned on her heels and sauntered away. ''What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We’re All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA '''Villainous Deeds' * Spread nude pictures of Sharpay to a guy she liked (as revealed in Pilot). * Announced to everyone in gym class that their server in volleyball should stick a tampon up her vagina because she was bleeding period blood through her gym shorts (as revealed in The Start of Something New). Trivia * Nina Patterson is a very backward person and she uses her power to hide her insecurities to preserve her lifestyle. * She kept ruining people's lives due to her extortion company and videotaping people in their intimate moments. * Her complete selfishness and cruelty makes her one of the most unlikable characters in the series. * Nina also is most likely a pathological liar, making her a minimal catalog of mental illness. * She understands people's fears and insecurities and uses it against them. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bully